Dalilah Potter and the Potions Master
by Shermo
Summary: Dalilah Potter was never at home with the Dursleys. What happens when she runs away and finds herself in the hands of none other than Severus Snape? Will he give her back to the Dursleys? Or will Severus' heart be melted? Fem!Harry
1. Running Away

**So here is the first installment of the _'Dalilah Potter' _series! And I editted it. I don't like _reading _short chapters, I'm sure as heck not gonna write'em!**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters belong to _J.K. Rowling._**

* * *

Dalilah Potter scraped her droopy bristled brush over her small teeth quickly. Today was the day that all her misery would finally come to an end. At long last, she was going to run away from her horrible relatives, the Dursleys. You see, the Dursley family weren't what you would call plesent. Consisting of two obese male's who shoveled food into their gullet's faster than Dalilah could cook it, and a skinny female who most likely descends from a line of horses and gossip mongers, it was a most unlikable atmosphere all around. Therefore, after six grueling years, she had summoned up the courage to act upon the plan she'd been devising since she was old enough to say 'wretched'.

She spat into the sink, then quietly so she wouldn't wake anyone up and start chaos, padded to her room. However, she could hardly call it that, as it was smaller than the guest bathroom. Dalilah stuffed assorted clothes, miscellaneous items, and then essentials into a faded pink backpack. Even though the only things she really wanted was a picture she'd stolen from the attic. It was of her mum and some boy with pale skin and black hair. She also stuffed in a tweed cloak, which she'd also found in the attic. At first, she'd been quite tickled by it. Who wore jackets that swept the floor besides Dracula? But then she'd become attached to the old thing. Mostly because of the Dursleys saw it, they'd go purple with rage, and imagining such a sight set Dalilah into a fit of giggles.

By the time she was done, Petunia was screeching for her to start breakfast. Dalilah didn't mind, though. Because she knew that after today, they'd be the ones getting off their behinds to flip pancakes and press down patties. The minute she was done, Dalilah was being ushered out the door, hearing it slam the minute she was out. But again, Dalilah didn't care a bit. She even had the gall to salute the house, before she whirled around and skipped the whole twenty blocks to her elementary school. She waved at the kids who usually sneered and made fun of her. They rolled their eyes at her. Patricia Goodwell, muttered to her friends, "Wierdo." But Dalilah could care less right now. She was in a state of bliss, that no one, not even bullys like them, could interupt.

It was safe to say that she was pretty happy.

The day passed in a blur. Math, literacy, and science ran together, becoming a big jumble of numbers, letters, and animals. Recess was the same as ever, with Dalilah playing alone. During lunch, she stuffed herself, not knowing the next time she'd eat. So when the bell rang, signaling the end of the day, she was a bit shocked at how fast the day had passed. Dalilah walked up to her teacher, Mrs. Goode, and gave her a hug. She returned the hug, albeit a bit surprised, and asked,

"What was that for?"

Dalilah grinned widely and simply answered,

"I'm going to miss you!" Then she ran to the door and out of the classroom. furrowed her brow, but simply dismissed it. Dalilah Potter had always been an odd one. In the hallway, said odd one was sneakily glancing around. No one paid any attention to her, so she tried to walk as casually as possible into the cafeteria, as if she belonged there. Seeing no lunch ladies to reprimand her, Dalilah ran to the freezer and threw it open, stealing a milk carton and a turkey sandwich, then cramming both into her bag. She then scrambled out of the out back into the hallway and out if the building, proud of what she's accomplished. Unsure of what to do, she just wandered aimlessly, relishing her new freedom.

But her happiness was short-lived. She got tired and hungry faster than she'd first thought, even after having her meal of milk and a sandwich. So she set a new priority: finding somewhere to sleep. The neighborhood she was roaming was considered shady, and a tired six year old was easy prey. Most of the houses were old, and were thick with graffiti. If she took shelter close to one of those, someone might see her and...She didn't want to think of what would happen then. Would she be abducted, like in those shows Petunia watched? Would...would someone try to kill her? Then dump her body in a river, never to be found? She shivered, from both the cold and the frightening thoughts jumping around in her head.

In defeat, she slumped onto the ground and hung her head. What was she doing? She couldn't possibly think she could make it on her own, living in the streets. She should just go home, and accept her punishment.

No. She wouldn't go back. Then they'd win. They'd know that they'd broken her. She refused to give them such satisfaction. So, with a new fire lit in her hazel eyes, she looked around. Aha! A ditch! Perfect. And the house next to it seemed to have lights one, so no one would come near it. Unless the person who lived there came out. _Stop, _She scolded herdelf. _Quit thinking like that._ She crawled into the small ditch, covered herself in her cloak, and fell into a deep sleep. Dalilah, the poor girl who had such a terrible home life that she ran away at the age of six, fell into beautiful dreamless sleep for the first time.

* * *

**End of chapter one! How did you like it? Rate and review!**


	2. Behind Those Eyes

**A/N: Here it is! The long awaited second chapter! Enjoy! And again, it's edited. I changed it to where Severus didn't know she was neglected.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. _J.K. Rowling_ does. If _I _owned Harry Potter, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, and Sirius Black would all be alive and well!**

* * *

Severus Snape rubbed his temples. Dumbledore, being the doddering old fool he is, told Snape that he was going to visit the Potter girl for the first time in six years. Albus was confident her life was wonderful, that her aunt and uncle treated her like a princess. He sneered at the thought. Of course, the offspring of James Potter would be spoilt rotten, given everything she'd ever wanted and needed. It was likely she had forgotten her real parents, and what they'd sacrificed for her. Their lives. _H_e_r _life. Lily had given up her life for 'The saviour of the wizarding world' who was ignorant of all her mother had done for her. He nearly snarled and slammed down his coffee onto the counter. He looked out the small circular window above his sink and scowled.

Drunks. They filled themselves with alcohol and wandered here, thinking it was a safe haven from the police. In a way, it was. The cops never came to this part of town. But you had to face the wrath of Severus Snape first. Once an unsuspecting bloke had the misfortune to pick his ditch to sleep off a hangover, and had been blasted with a particularly powerful aguamenti spell. The man had been shrieking like a girl the minute he'd been touched by water. This had caused Severus quite a lot of malicious laughter.

He inspected the figure first. It looked quite small. Actually, it was _very _small, like it was a child. Snape frowned. What was a child doing in his ditch? He sighed. He could hardly just blast it with water. Well, he _could, _but he liked to think he wasn't that cruel. Therefore, against his better judgement, he opened his door and walked outside. Severus stared at a little girl with a shock of red hair. Not ginger, _red._ Exactly like Lily's. She had a small slightly upturned nose, and small shell pink lips. Like Lily. Her skin was the colour of ivory, and she was snoring slightly. Like Lily used to do. _Was this Dalilah Potter?_ He wondered. He had to contact Albus. If this really was _her _daughter. With one last glance at the still sleeping girl, he apparated to Petunias house, to see Dumbledore walking out and looking very worried. He saw Severus.

"Ahh Severus. To what to I owe the pleasure?" There was no sarcasm in his voice, only a bit of surprise.

"Dalilah is not here.'' It was more of a statement than a question.

"How do you know?"

"I believe she's in my ditch." He stated flatly.

Dumbledore raised his white eyebrows, but said nothing. He apparated to his house and Severus followed suit. Dumbledore looked into the ditch. His blue eyes twinkled he smiled softly. "There's no mistake. I'd recognize that hair anywhere." Severus couldn't help but agree. Lily's hair had always been unique. Albus bent down and slowly picked her up, not wanting to wake her. Her eyes fluttered open. Severus resisted the urge to look at them, just to see the colour. Dumbledore grinned. "Astounding." He murmured. Her eyes were a mix of James' brown eyes, and Lily's green. They swirled together, forming a unique pattern, almost signifying Lily and James love.

* * *

Severus was very bitter as they sat in Dumbledore's office. James. How he loathed that name, that man. His filthy brown had tainted Lily's beautiful emerald green. That child's eyes would be a constant reminder that James had gotten the girl. That he'd won. Snape glowered in his chair.

Dalilah, however, couldn't be happier as she sucked on a sherbet lemon. Everything in the room was so...magical! Things whirred and hummed, flashed and spun! She'd never seen such a wonderful room. All the rooms in the Dursley house were perfectly neat, prim, and proper. In other words…they were horribly boring. She looked at Dumbledore.

"So Professor, let me get this straight. I'm a witch, and I killed an evil wizard when I was baby, therefore saving the wizarding world from certain doom?"

"That is indeed correct." Dalilah looked at him for a beat before bursting into laughter. Severus stared at her as if she was crazy. _'Insufferable girl'_ He thought. However, Dalilah kept giggling, and soon she was gulping for air, and clutching her sides. Tears streamed down her cheeks. She'd never laughed like this. Ever. Severus grew tired of her incessant laughter very quickly.

"What's so funny?" He snarled at her. His deadly tone made her stop short. She stared at him, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Well," She said slowly, calculating her words, "It's not that I don't believe you, because I do, it's just, the way we talk about it so-so _calmly_ it just made me laugh." Severus simply sneered at the girl, making her wince away.

"Tell me Dalilah." Dumbledore said, making both of them look at him. "Why did you run away?" She cringed. She knew it was coming, but hoped she'd be able to stay at this wonderful place just a bit longer...But she still told them her story. How the Dursleys made her cook, made her clean, treated her with disrespect, even when she tried her hardest to do the opposite to them. Severus was stunned. She wasn't the spoilt brat he'd always pictured her as? This news unsettled him.

Was it possible, perhaps, that they were more alike than he'd ever imagined?

* * *

**Read, rate, review, and all that jazz! They sustain me!**


	3. Bloody Revalations

A/N:** Chapter three! I was just thinking about how much I love Irish accents. They're pretty awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I _really _hope you know _I_ don't own Harry Potter, J.K._ Rowling _does**.

* * *

As soon as this thought entered Severus' mind, he dispelled it. Impossible. No one who knew James Potter could be anything like Snape, let alone his _daughter! _It was implausible, unfeasible...Yet all signs pointed to it. If he was being painfully honest, the girl seemed tolerable, mild mannered at best. He looked at the small girl. The chair she was in practically engulfed her, and her clothes were terribly mismatched and oversized. The Dursleys had obviously neglected the girl, and it showed in the child's mannerisms. She seemed shy, and tried hard not to make him and Albus mad.

"Well we can't send you back, can we?" Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled. Dalilah's expression turned to a hopeful one. "Y-you can't?"

"Of course not!" He exclaimed. "They mistreated you, my dear girl. And if we sent you back we'd be no better than them!" Severus looked at Dumbledore. "But Headmaster. What of the blood wards?" Albus put a long finger on his chin. "Yes, your right..." He looked deep in thought. Suddenly, as if forcibly dredged up, a memory surfaced in Snape's mind.

**_Flashback_**

_Severus sat on a swing. Lily, who was sitting beside him, snapped her emerald eyes to him. "I have a great idea Sev!" She said excitedly. "What?" He asked her curiously, though he hardly had to know. He'd do anything for his Lily. "I'm tired of being best friends." Hurt and anger flashed on his thin face. "W-why?" She grinned at him. "We should be brother and sister!" He looked incredulously at her. "How?" "I saw it on a muggle movie. Two friends cut their palms, and traded blood! Then, they became siblings." She puffed her chest proudly._

_"You really want to be my sister?" He asked, smiling slightly. "Of course. Here, we'll use our wands." She grabbed it from her pocket. "Won't they expel us?" He said nervously. She shook her head. "Nah. A long as we say we forgot the rules, they won't care." Lily grinned mischievously. Severus brought his out to and said, "You've been hanging with Potter too much." She giggled and positioned her wand over her right hand. Severus followed suit. Lily took a deep breath._

_"Ready?" "Ready." He pressed his wand down slightly and dragged it across his hand. A thin red line appeared. "Hurry!" She said, and they pressed their palms together. She grinned after about seven seconds and pulled her hand away. "Friends forever!"_

**_End_**

Severus blinked. He'd forgotten about that day. Had they really traded blood that day? And, if they had, would it still be there? "Albus." Snape said, clearing his throat. Dumbledore looked up at him. "Yes, Severus?" "I...might have an idea." "Well, by all means my boy, tell me!" He glanced at Dalilah, who was staring at him. Pulling his wand out of his black robes, he pressed it to his temple, before pulling out a silvery memory. He walked to the pensive and put it inside, allowing Dumbledore to see. Dalilah watched all this in awe. '_What came out of his head? And where did Professor Dumbledore go?'_

He resurfaced and smiled at Severus. "It's been a long time since then, but the blood might still be there." He waved his wand over Snape's face. Where his wand had been, white paper-like smoke appeared in front of him. A red plus sign glowed onto it. "It seems it's there after all. The only plausible solution would be for you, Severus, to become her guardian."

* * *

Dalilah sat on her new bed in her own room. She grinned delightedly. In two days, she ran away from the Dursleys, found out magic was real, and found a guardian who knew her parents! She sighed contentedly. Her room had lime green walls, and a plush twin sized bed with a matching comforter. A closet full of clothes, all for her, had articles that actually fit her! She'd immediately changed into a soft pink sweater, dark jeans, and white Converse. She felt like a princess! She also had a whole shelf of books, all magical! She'd already read a potions book, and she'd found it very interesting.

She heard a knock on her door and bounced up to get it. Severus towered above the small girl. "Come with me." Then we whirled around, his robes almost hitting her in the face. She followed him, practically running to keep up with his long strides. She marvelled at the portraits that talked. She waved at one of a woman wearing a huge dress. The women chuckled and waved back.

He led Dalilah to a huge hall with five long tables, four of them vertical to one long one at the front of the room. It was deserted except for the Head table, which housed the teachers enjoying their lunch. Severus sat at the end and a chair for Dalilah head been set up between a short man with a curly moustache, and an older woman wearing tartan robes. She crawled into it, her mouth watering when she looked at all the food.

"Hello Dalilah! Pleasure to meet you. I'm Filius Flitwick!" The little man said, excitedly shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you Professor Flitwick." She said politely. Dalilah filled her plate with everything she could reach and tucked in. "I'm Minerva McGonagall." The old witch said. "You know you look just like your mother! EExcept your eyes. Those are James _and _Lily's." Dalilah beamed at her. "You knew my parents?" "Oh yes! I knew your father very well, seeing as he spent half the year in detention with me." She tried to sound stern, but the gleam in her eye gave her away.

"Can you tell me about them?" Dalilah asked her. "Of course!" So Dalilah spent the rest of lunch hearing about her parents. How her mother was always at the top of her class, how her father was always in _some _kind of trouble. She relished every detail. She loved hearing about them. After lunch, she was lead back to the dungeons where Severus'-and Dalilahs-quarters were. He told her how she would start Hogwarts when she was eleven, and how she would live here during the year since he was a teacher.

When she was in her soft, new bed, just as he was leaving her room, Dalilah called to him,

"Goodnight Professor Snape." He turned and looked at her.

"Goodnight, Dalilah."

* * *

**Yay! Third chapter-done. Read, rate, and review! **


	4. Holding Hands

**A/N: I have not updated this story in over half a year. For that, I am terribly sorry. If you choose to shun me, I wouldn't hold it against you. There is not excuse, but I suppose I'll tell you anyway. I didn't like this story, so I left it to collect dust. However, today, I read over it, and wondered what possessed me to do so. That's why I'm here!**

**Disclaimer: If you haven't realized I don't own HP, I sorely recommend you get off this site.**

* * *

Dalilah woke up the next morning feeling better than she had in-well, ever! She slowly got out of bed and was reluctant to get dressed. She'd never been able to relax, as she'd always been forced to be doing one thing or another for the Dursleys. She'd been jealous of Dudley, only because he'd had the privilege to recline in anything he could squeeze his fat bottom into.

So instead of changing she stayed in her pajamas, picked a book off the shelf, and plopped her small frame onto her soft bed. She couldn't read very well to begin with, so there was no question that her developing brain didn't stand a chance against all the wizarding words the book contained. So Dalilah contented herself with just looking at the pictures. This was how she spent most of her morning before there was a knock on her door. It was opened before she could question who it was, though Dalilah had a pretty good idea. Professor Snape stood, his eyes raking over the room until they landed on her. His black orbs seemed to soften, if only a fraction.

"I came to check on you," he muttered, his voice low and velvety. Dalilah smiled shyly.

"Oh. No one has ever done that before. I guess they thought I wasn't important." Severus inwardly cringed. How could someone be so heartless as to treat a child as if they were nothing more than a used tissue?

'Your father' a small voice in the back of his head said. He cursed himself. Why was he comparing Potter's spawn to himself again?

He shook his head as if that would purge him of his unwelcome thoughts.

"Would you like lunch?" he asked her in a flat voice. Well, almost flat. It held a hint off gentleness.

"Yes, please!" She jumped up and realized she was still wearing her pj's. Dalilah smiled sheepishly.

"I'll change first."

Professor Snape gave her a curt nod before leaving and shutting her door behind him. She changed as quickly as possible. She didn't want to keep her guardian waiting. She had a feeling he wasn't going to hurt her, but old habits died hard.

When she met him in their living room, she grinned and he didn't scowl, so she took that as good sign and nervously reached for his hand. He stiffness and Dalilah recoiled, her cheeks flushed in shame.

"I-I'm sorry!" She squeaked, and Severus realized she was _afraid _of him! He knealed down in front of her. He had an odd urge to protect her.

"I will never hurt you...Dalilah." She looked up at the sound of her name and wrung her hands anxiously.

"P-promise?"

"I promise." With that, he stood up and held his hand out to her, which Dalilah gladly took.

* * *

As Dalilah was currently at Professor McGonagalls quarters, Severus sat in one of Dumbledores chairs, and the two men discussed what they were going to do with the Chosen One. Summer breaks end was fast approaching, and they planned on what they were to do with Dalilah during Term.

"I can't see why she can't sit with you as you teach, Severus."

"I have a reputation to uphold! I cannot have a pink clad six year old giggling and praddling and still be intimidating!" The old man pondered this.

"Perhaps we could appoint various students as babysitters!" Albus suggested.

"Yes, that may work. But what if they ask for a salary?" Dumbledore chuckled.

"I doubt that will be necessary, my dear boy. It is hard not to love her. It seems this is a trait she acquired from Lily." Dumbledores blue eyes twinkled as he said this. Severus couldn't help but agree.

* * *

**R, R, & R! My thumbs ache as this was written off my phone, but I was determined to finish.**


	5. The Girl Who Lived

**A/N: Chapter 5, my dear readers! I will try my very hardest to finish and continue this story. If that's what you want, please make sure you review! I will accept constructive criticism. In fact, I would love it! But be warned, flames will be used to keep me warm, as its snowing in the middle of March!**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* I put these up because I have Sueophobia. So as you know, J.K. Rowlings owns Harry Potter, but I do own Dalilah!**

* * *

The last few weeks of summer passed by in a blur of happiness for the little Potter. The professors of Howgarts prepped their classroom for the returning students and also the new wizards and witches who were starting their first year. Snape didn't have to do much to his class, as he felt the dinginess helped set the intimidating mood he strived for.

Dalilah was terribly nervous. 'What if they don't like me?' She thought with sudden self consciousness. She felt tears prickling her eyes and swiped them away. Sniffling, she glanced at herself in the mirror. Dalilah thought she looked okay, with her red pigtails and matching freckles. She was wearing her favorite shirt, which had a golden "Snitch" on it. Professor McGonagall, or Aunt Minnie as she'd insisted Dalilah called her, had taught her all about the wizarding sport. Dalilah had been fascinated.

She walked out of her room to see Professor Snape waiting for her. Once he saw her, he whirled around, his cloak once again coming dangerously close to her face.

Dalilah speed walked to keep up with him.

'He's very fast' she thought, panting a little. Once they made it to the Great Hall, the six year old gasped, her mouth a small "O".

Students sat at every table, and dozens of conversations mixed together forming a blend of voices. Each table, Dalilah realized, were for each of the four houses Professor Snape had told her about. His houses table was the quietist, while her parents table was bursting with laughter and joy.

Many people turned to see who had come in, and they're gazes immediately fell on her. She blushed the colour of her hair. Severus could feel her step closer to him, and he hovered his hand behind her back, gently guiding her to the head table. She scrambled into her usual seat. Professor Flitwick smiled at the anxious girl reassuringly. Unconsciously, she rubbed her scar.

Now the talk in the room turned to her. She could her only snippets.

"Who was that walking with Snape?"

"Does he have a _kid_?!"

"She's to cute to be _his _daughter!"

When Dalilah heard the last one, she returned pink. Cute? No one had ever called her anything close to that, only freak, it, or weird. Was she cute? She didn't think so. The only thing she liked about herself was her bright red hair, and maybe her scar. Although she wasn't sure about her scar now that she knew where she had gotten it from.

The double doors that led to the Hall were thrown open to reveal Professor McGongall. She had a long line of children who seemed even more nervous than she was. The tartan clad witch strode to a stool, where a patchy pile of cloth sat. Dalilah realized it was a very tattered pointed hat. Suddenly, the brim of it burst open, and it began to sing in a raspy, English accent.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your tops hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell brave of heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achive their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And you won't get in a flap!

You're safe in my hands(though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

At the end of his song, the hats pointed tip started to bend and after a few seconds, straightened it again. Dalilah grinned, clapping along with the others. The hat had been bowing, she realized.

Once the applause died down, Professor Dumbledore stood up and spread his arms wide, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Let the sorting begin!" With a wave of his wand a scroll appeared and he handed it to the transfiguration teacher, smiling slightly.

"There you are, my dear Minerva."

McGonagall took the scroll, rolled it open, and cleared her throat.

"Ablam, Destiny." A tall girl with long blonde hair stepped up and sat on the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head, and it immediately shouted,

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The yellow and black table cheered and the girl stumbled off to it, her cheeks pink. This was how the whole sorting went. One boy almost went to the wrong table. After he'd been corrected, he proceeded to his actual house, his cheeks a fiery red.

As all the new students got settled in with their new family, Dumbledore stood and once more. All the tables went silent.

"Before we tuck into this delicious meal, I would like to welcome all the new students to Hogwarts! Remember, the people you are sitting with may very well become your home away from home! With that being said, I'm sure we are all famished!" He clapped his hands, and rows upon rows of delectable food appeared. Dalilahs mouth watered. This was even better than it usually was!

Dalilah once again stuffed herself. She had to get help from McGonagall to poor a glass of pumpkin juice. Light conversations floated around the room, as did the smell of all the food. Dalilah hadn't noticed before, but she could see candles hovering where she assumed the ceiling was. She asked Flitwick about it.

"It's charmed!" He squeaked and delved into the story and workings of it. Dalilah hung onto every word.

Finally, when everyone was full of food, the Headmaster once again stood up. The hall lapsed into silence.

"I'm going to make a few announcements before I send you off to your dormitories. As most of you know, the Forbidden Forest is, as it has always been, off limits." He swept his eyes over the students, making sure he got his point across.

"Furthermore, I'm sure you have been wondering who this lovely young lady is." He gestured to Dalilah, who flushed at the attention. McGonagall gave her a slight push, meaning for her to stand. Dalilah did so, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Young witches and wizards, I introduce Dalilah Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived!"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! 5th chappie done! I'm quiet proud of myself. I've never gotten this far! Anyways, R, R, &, R!**


	6. The Snakes

**A/N: Summer! Yay! Finally, it's here and I will be able to update more often. Please leave me your wonderful reviews, because you've no idea how much they spur me on. Seriously. Anyways, here's chapter six, and I hope you enjoy it after I left you in suspense after that cliffhanger!**

**Disclaimer: What I've dead for the past five chapters still stands.**

* * *

At first, there was a stunned silence. Then, slowly, a red-headed boy stood up and began to clap. That seemed to shake everybody out of their stupor and the sound was defeaning. Everybody at the Gryffindor table were up, as was the Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff tables. Even a few brave Slytherins were up, though most remained down. Dalilah could feel her cheeks turn a bright crimson. They accepted her, and it left a warm feeling in her stomach. She'd never been liked. Everybody hated her-they either thought she was weird or Dudley and his gang of idiots deterred anyone who even remotely liked her. But these people understood her, liked her even. Dalilah felt tears creep up like before, but these ones were of joy-not sadness.

After the cheers finally died down, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly.

"I'm sure you are all wondering why she's here. Many of the Hogwarts staff felt that she'd be much safer here, because she what's been living with muggles."

Many people gasped and some even cried in outrage. The savior of their world, living with _mugggles_? However, Dumbledore held up a hand and the Hall quieted.

"Dalilah is here now, and is under the protection of Severus Snape."

The same reaction as before erupted. Dumbledore merely smiled and said, "Witag that intrigue weighing on your minds, it's time to turn in: of you trot!"

With that, he sent them off to bed with the shocking news on the brain. They trooped out, all following their house prefects. Dalilah was wiping stray tears away as Professor Snape came over to her, holding out his hand. She looked up and shyly took it. She hopped down from her chair and walked to his quarters.

"Professor Snape?" Dalilah asked hesitantly.

He looked down at her and he softened slightly. She was nibbling on her bottom lip, a habit Lily had and could never quite break. She wasn't the arrogant, spoiled girl he'd initially thought she'd be. No, she very much the opposite, and Severus realized he wears starting to see her as such. No longer 'James daughter' it even 'Lily's daughter'. She was Dalilah, something completely new, and he intended to treat her that way. Only one summer and she'd wormed and wriggled her way into his heart.

"Yes, Dalilah?"

"How come the Slytherins didn't stand up?" Severus grimaced. That was a hard question. What should he tell her? He decided to just be honest.

"Some of the children in Slytherin had parents, and other family members, who were followers of the Dark Lord. Many of these followers were apprehended and taken to Azkaban." He explained, hoping she'd understand so they could get off the subject of Death Eaters. It was still a too little touchy for him to be comfortable Dalilah nodded, then furrowed her brow as they arrived at the entrance to his rooms.

"What's Azkaban?" He forgot that, although he'd taught her much during the last summer, she was still seven and new to magic.

"It's the foulest-and the only-prison in the Wizarding World," he said. Dalilah paled considerably.

"I'm the reason that-that they're orphans?!" She shrieked. They were now standing in the middle of his living room. He got on one knee, putting a hand on her shoulder and looking her in the eye.

"They got what they deserved," he said slowly, making sure she understood what he was saying. He continued when she still looked uneasy, "Those people knew what they were doing when they decided to follow him. They knew exactly what they were getting into. If you hadn't killed Voldemort, then much more innocent lives would be ruined."

Dalilah sniffled but nodded. Then, doing something that was so un-Snapelike that even _he _wasn't sure if it actually occurred, Severus hugged the little girl. She was speechless but wasn't going to take this rare show of affection for granted. She wrapped her arms around him-though she didn't quite make it all the way. When he let go she could still feel his warmth and positively glowed as he shooed her off to bed. Severus opened a cabinet and took a long swig of fire whiskey-straight from the bottle.

Merlin, what was this girl doing to him?

* * *

Dalilah bounced in her seat, waiting for the last class of the day to arrive: The Slytherins. Dalilah had the other houses wrapped firmly around her finger. Not only was she as cute as can be, but it seemed with her there Professor Snape didn't yell. Not once did he tell a student that their potion resembled the inside of an ingested goblin, or that their skulls were thicker than the doors of a Gringotts vault. Granted, he still insulted them, but it would be awkward if he was actually _kind_.

As the 4th year Slytherins trickled in, they shot curious glances at the little girl. Some glared, some smiled slightly, but most didn't seem to care. Dalilah was disappointed, but she supposed indifference was better than hatred.

The class progressed more or less like the rest. That is, until a boy at the front left too much heat on for too long, as he was busy talking to the girl behind him. He jumped when his potion started to hiss and bubble angrily. As it started to leap out of the pot, he gave it a great shove, the only concern on his mind being for himself. It fell forward, splashing all over one Dalilah Potter.

The little girl cried out in pain, as her skin turned to the colour of her hair. The last thing she heard before she blacked out was Professor Snape yelling profanities and running towards her falling body.

* * *

**A/N: Another cliffhanger-I'm sorry, readers! I hope this was enough action so that you don't get bored! I'm not sure where I'm going with this story. Please tell me what you think! I've gotten ahead of myself and I'm thinking of love interests. What'd you think of a Remus/Mate thing, eh? Oh, don't worry about that yet. R, R, & R!**


End file.
